User blog:Glowb/Practicing Spells with Pencil Sketch
'Practicing Spells with Pencil Sketch' A fanfiction by glowb ' Pencil Sketch knocked on the door with her hoof. “Twister, are you there?”She then heard hooves on the other side of the door. Then a sandy-yellow stallion with a messy orange and red mane opened the door and greeted the gray mare. “oh, hi Penny! What are you doing here this early?”“I was planning on helping you practice your magic this morning. Maybe today you can try one of the spells Blaze taught me.”“You mean the one where you can create objects out of nothing?”“That’s the one!” Except, I tried it, and it's pretty difficult. Are you ''sure you’re up to it?”“Only one way to find out!” And then the two unicorns walked to the Ponytown Gorge together. On the way there, Pencil Sketch said “the reason I got you up so early was so that no one could get hurt. Hardly anyone’s awake right now.”“What do you mean, no one get hurt?”“Well, don’t you remember last time when Trail Blazer and I tried to help you practice?”“Oh, yeah. When I accidentally sucked Cam’s video recorder into one of my mini twisters and broke it?”“Yes. You still owe him a new camera. What I’m trying to say, though, is that, well, some ponies don't really feel safe around you. So practicing this early is safer. If there’s any more accidental tornadoes, nopony is going to be there to see it except me.”“Okay then.” Twister didn’t think his tornadoes were '''that bad. “Ok, we’re here!” Pencil Sketch announced when they reached the gorge. Everypony believed that the gorge was dangerous, but her friends, Acorn Shell, Trail Blazer, and Scribble has explored it and concluded that it was just as safe as any other patch of ground, unless you fell into it. But still, almost nopony ever went there.Pencil Sketch explained how to work the magic spell to Twister, demonstrated by creating a few cameras, “haha, very funny, Penny,” Twister thought, and then told him to try. He concentrated on the image of...hmm... a flower. When he opened his eyes, he saw the exact same flower growing in front of him!“It worked!” he exclaimed. Pencil Sketch was impressed.“Wow! you got it on your first try, Twist! Now if you could control your magic, you might be even better than Blaze at using magic!”“Penny, quiet down! What if she heard you say that? She’d never let me live it down!”“Alright, alright. How about you practice something a bit more... complicated.” The two practiced the difficult spell for a while. Twister was a quick learner, although sometimes his magic would go crazy and create a small twister. Soon Pencil Sketch said “Now, Twist, how about you try to create a really big object.”“Hey, what about a bridge to cross the gorge?” Twister asked.“Go ahead!”So the unicorn closed his eyes and focused on an image of a stone bridge across the Ponytown Gorge. Then he looked, and there was the bridge! He was so excited! He galloped over the bridge and back to test it. “It works!” he yelled. “Pencil Sketch, come on over and try it!”He trotted over to her and watched as she walked across it. “Wow, Twister! This is amazing! We should go and tell our friends!”"Yeah! Come on!” But as Twister blinked, he unconsciously imagined a massive Tornado right where the bridge was. As he galloped off towards Ponytown, he felt a huge gust of wind behind him. “Oh no,” he thought “I must have messed it up again. But he didn’t realize how bad the situation was until he heard Pencil Sketch screaming coming from the gorge with no bridge across it. He was stunned for a moment, confused. Then he ran to the edge of the gorge and looked down.Pencil Sketch was falling to her almost certain death because Twister had messed up the spell. There was nothing he could do to save his friend, or at least that was what he thought. He shut his eyes so he didn’t have to watch her die, but then he picture Pencil Sketch with wings. Again, he was confused. “The spell couldn’t work on ponies, could it? But Penny isn’t, or I suppose now, wasn’t an Alicorn either. Maybe it was her as an angel or something.” He said to himself. Then he realized that the screaming had stopped. One of Twister’s only friends, Pencil Sketch, was dead. He opened his eyes.“AHH!” he yelled and fell backward. There, right in front of him, was Pencil Sketch! Was it her ghost, come to haunt Twister because it was his fault she died? No, he didn’t believe in ghosts. Besides, she looked pretty alive to him. But something was still wrong. Then he figured it out.“Hi, Penny,” he said.“Twister, I’m completely and utterly baffled. HOW IN THE HAY DID I SURVIVE THAT?!” she yelled.“Maybe you should look at your back,” he replied, still a bit confused. Maybe he was just always confused a little bit.Pencil Sketch turned around. She had a pair of gray, green, and purple wings on her back. Twister's spell actually worked. Category:Blog posts